


A Rough Days Leads To A Better Tomorrow When I'm Coming Home To You

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brownies, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cuddling on the couch and eating brownies, that..that's literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Keith's had a horrible day but coming home to Shiro and relaxing makes it better





	A Rough Days Leads To A Better Tomorrow When I'm Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasersheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/gifts).



Keith’s been having A Day.

Between snotty customers, the crisis in the back room that just had to happen during his shift, and the hundred degree heat all Keith wants to do is move to Antarctica and never half to talk to anyone again.

But dammit that would mean leaving Shiro behind and as much as Keith hates people he really really likes Shiro. He’s married to him after all, that should be proof enough that he likes him enough to stay here in hundred degree Texas for him. 

Keith blinks a few times at the red light in front of him, he’s driven past the house, too caught up in thoughts of ice and silence to notice. Anger curls in his gut. 

Of course he’s driven past the house that’s just the fuckin’ cherry on top of this god awful day!

Snarling Keith slams the kickstand of his bike down and slamming his palms against the handlebars.

The light changes in the next second and Keith kicks the stand back up and jerks the bike back into gear. He’s being too rough on Red, he can hear the gears grinding, the clutch straining under his boot but he can’t seem to care right now. If she breaks he can always fix her back at home.

Speaking of home…..Keith whips around the corner, circling the block only a little bit faster than he should before screeching into the drive and killing the engine, not even bothering to downshift gears.

He leans over the handlebars, slumping down until his forehead nearly touches the gas cap.

Keith kinda just wants to sit here until people stop being stupid but it isn’t late enough for the sun to be going down quite yet and he can feel it beating down on him, sweat sliding down his neck under his leather jacket.

That’s really the only reason he hauls himself off Red, and opens the garage to wheel her in.

“I hate people,” he says leaning her back down on the kickstand he didn’t bother to put up from earlier. Red doesn’t reply but Shiro does, the door to the house opening.

“I always knew I was an alien,” Shiro grins down at Keith who kinda wants to laugh and kinda wants to cry.

Instead he says, “At least that explains why you enjoy wheatgrass smoothies,”

“One time!” Shiro groans, moving out of the way as Keith comes inside, “drunk me tells you one time that I liked those things and you never let me hear the end of it,”

Keith laughs, the first real laugh all day, and stretches up on his toes to kiss him. Shiro smiles into the kiss, one hand on Keith’s hip, the other blindly closing the door.

“Hmmm you smell bad,” Shiro says once they break, knocking his head gently against Keith’s

That startles a laugh out of him, “thanks babe,” Keith complains lightly, drawing away. “You can blame Lotor, he still hasn’t fixed the A/C in that place, don’t even know what we keep him around for…” The smile slips off Keith’s face and his hands clench into fists at his sides.

Shiro must sense Keith’s rapidly souring mood because he kisses him again, chaste and gentle and loving and Keith kinda wants to cry again.

It’s been one of those days

“I’m going to take a shower,” Keith mumbles, reluctantly pulling away. Shiro hums, smiling at him and stretching, “Don’t take too long or I’ll eat all the brownies,”

Keith frowns, “Brownies?”

“Mmmhmmm!” Shiro grins, peeling Keith out of his jacket with the ease of practice, “Shay dropped them off not even 5 minutes before you rolled up. Apparently Hunk is on a baking kick again and she’s downing in sweets.”

Wrinkling his nose at the uncomfortable press of his sweat soaked shirt against his back Keith shimmies the rest of the way out of his jacket and jogs up the stairs, “Give me 15 minutes!” he calls over his shoulder and Shiro’s laugh follows him all the way upstairs

* * *

“Pacific Rim again?”

Keith rubs a hand through his still damp hair, rounding the corner to the living room, much cooler and a little less likely to cry.

Shiro shrugs from where he’s sprawled across the couch, waving Keith in with one hand, “The soundtrack is good. Grab the brownies?”

Keith huffs a smile and turns back around to grab the carefully saran wrapped paper plate of chocolate goodness off the counter.

“Do you think Shay knows that literally no one care about how neat the saran wrapping is?” He calls making short work of said saran wrap, and Shiro snorts, “She’s seen you gift wrap a box! I’m pretty sure she’s aware,”

“Hey gift wrapping is hard!”

Successfully freeing the brownies Keith carries them back into the living room and sits between Shiro’s legs, nudging one off the couch completely to make room.

“Don’t let Coran here you say that,” Shiro waits till Keith settles in before flipping his leg back up and tucking it underneath Keith. “Presentation is everything kiddos! Tighten those corners number 4! No sloppy edges!”

Keith groans at Shiro’s horrible impression of Coran, thumping his head back against Shiro’s chest, “I am never wrapping Christmas presents again, not while he’s in the house,”

Shiro laughs, reaching around Keith to snatch a brownie off the plate while a Kajiu dies on screen and Keith scrunches down, setting the brownies on his stomach and propping his feet up on the opposite end of the couch.

“I don’t know how you do that, kills my knees,” 

Keith smiles, reaching up and tugging on a lock of white hair, “not all of us are grandpas,”

Shiro sticks his tongue out and swipes another brownie, “only the best dads get promoted to grandpa,”

“You aren’t even a dad to begin with!”

Shiro laughs, swatting at Keith’s outstretched hands and takes a big bite of his brownie, “Pidge,” he says grandly around a mouthful of chocolate, and Keith raises an eyebrow,

“Pidge is a gremlin, not a child,” but he’s smiling, the tension starting to melt away in the face of the ease of all this. Simply being with the man he loves

Someone screams on the TV and Shiro turns away to watch, swallowing his retort with a mouthful of brownie.

If Keith tilts his head just right, and presses against Shiro’s stomach, the light of the TV casts a sheen over his face. Lighting up his eyes and highlighting the laugh lines scattered throughout his face. Shiro must sense his wandering eyes, because he smiles down at Keith, all soft edges and warmth.

“Better now?”

Keith smiles back and accepts a gentle kiss, “getting there,”

Eyes flickering over to somewhere near Keith’s feet, he grins, “It’s about to get better,”

Shiro lifts up the plate of brownies and carefully sets it down on the coffee table, as Black jumps up on the couch and kneads Keith’s chest with her paws.

“Black….really….”

Black meows sweetly in Keith’s face and settles down, tucking her feet up underneath her, and glaring at Keith.

“I think she wants to be pet….” Shiro sounds like he’s trying not to laugh and Keith squints up at him at that particular betrayal.

“I think I need a brownie if I have to lay here and watch Pacific Rim with the two of you,” but he’s fighting a smile too and Shiro indulges him breaking off a little piece of his own brownie and feeding it to Keith.

Black meows again and untucks one paw just so she can poke Keith with her claws.

He makes a face at her as he chews but scratches her ears while Shiro laughs above them.

.

.

.

It may have been A Day but now it’s pretty good, and as Shiro laughs at something said onscreen and the urge to take a nap pulls at Keith, he knows it will be an even better morning.


End file.
